


Flashvibe Summer Week 2016

by WhatTheWentz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 02, Social Media, flashvibe, fvsummer2016, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Flashvibe Summer Week 2016 fics!!  The days are:</p><p>MONDAY, AUGUST 22 - AU Day (you may choose any AU)<br/>TUESDAY, AUGUST 23 - Social Media AU<br/>WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 24 - Poly Day (any kind of poly relationship with any character as long as Barry/Cisco are involved)<br/>THURSDAY, AUGUST 25 - Neighbours/Roommates AU<br/>FRIDAY, AUGUST 26 - Free Day (you may do anything you want for this day)<br/>SATURDAY, AUGUST 27 - Smut Day (almost any kinks, tropes, etc. allowed as long as it’s smut) AND/OR Crossover Day (may include fandom crossovers, or certain elements being crossed over, etc.)<br/>SUNDAY, AUGUST 28 - Villains/Partners in Crime AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Any AU (Soulmates AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing this couple so don't judge.

Soulmate.

 

A simplistic word with infinite meaning, but the commonly known one is that person who is one half of your self, the person whom without, you are never whole, you are cold and empty, days ticking by as you yearn for that person.

 

That’s how it felt for the first twenty five years of my life, anyway.

 

Life’s little tragedies made sure of it, but also the lack of a connection to anyone or anything that I could connect to on a spiritual level left me cut off.   Following my mother’s murder when I was still a child, I had grown to hate the world - how could it be so cruel as to take a mother away from her child?

 

It was incomprehensible to me.

 

Then I saw  _ him,  _ and everything made sense.

 

We didn’t exactly meet in what could be described as a romantic situation, no, it was completely the opposite, in fact.  I had just awoken from a nine month coma following a terrible accident that resulted in death, and myself being struck by lightning.

 

Whilst I confusedly paced around the laboratory, a man named Cisco Ramon was there, and finally, finally our eyes met.

 

Then everything up until then made sense.  I shuddered in a shaking gasp for air, mesmerised by him; all that he was, all that he could be.  Somewhere within me, I yearned for him; I  _ ached  _ for him.

 

Months passed, and that yearning simply grew harder to bear, and I tried to fight it off, Cisco would never fall for me.  I didn’t deserve it, at least I believed I didn’t.

 

Guilt and self-hatred has always been a severe weakness for me.

 

First, when my mother died and my father was incarcerated for it, I spent most of my nights crying, wishing, praying, that it was all some kind of dream.

 

Then in high school’s later years, I was  _ never  _ the popular kid, but when your dad is a supposed murderer and the secret that you’re bisexual is spread throughout the school, it really brings out the worst in people.  Thankfully, I had Iris and Joe to guide me through those tough days, I honestly don’t know where I’d have ended up without them.

 

Now, after Iris had lost Eddie and Caitlin had lost Ronnie, both because I wasn’t able to save them, because I trusted the wrong person, I had found myself in a rut.  I spent most of my days moping, depressed and drowned in self-blaming.

 

Then Cisco walked in, and I felt the smallest bit of hope rise within my gut, even though I didn’t want to feel it; I  _ deserved  _ to feel guilty, I deserved to be hurt.

 

I deserved to die, not them.

 

“Oh no, dude.” he began, then came over to the desk I was half-lying on, “Don’t you dare mope.”

 

Impulsively, I apologised, ducking my head, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, I guess.” he huffed, then sat next to me, his shoulder brushing mine softly, “You heard from Caitlin yet?”   
  


I shook my head, “Nothing.  I don’t think she’s coming back, man.”

 

“N-No.” he frowned, and my heart sunk at the sight, “She’s-- She’ll come back.  We’re the team, the three amigos, you know?”

 

I nodded, “Yeah.” a couple of moments of awkward silence passed before I asked, “S-So… do you want to go out for a drink?”

 

_ Damn it, Barry.  _ my mind hissed,  _ why do you have the social skills of a doorknob? _

 

Cisco smirked, “Are you asking me out?”

 

“N-No!” I stammered, “P-Purely platonic, o-of course.  I-I m-mean...--”

 

Cisco laughed at my failure of speech, then stopped me before I could embarrass myself any further, “It’s okay, you can chill, Barry.  I was joking.”

 

“Right.” I blushed, “Sorry.   I-I just…”

 

Before I could say something, he smiled softly and said, “I do too, Barry.”

 

“What?” I arched an eyebrow, confused.

 

He swallowed, a hint of nervousness in his eyes before he spoke, “Okay, this is gonna sound dumb, but from the moment we first talked… I’ve felt this…”

 

“Connection?” I finished his sentence, my heart thudding in my chest faster than usual.

 

He nodded, then his face crinkled in confusion, “Wait… do you?”   
  


“I feel it.” I confessed, “I always have.  Something drawing me to you, pulling me in.”

 

Cisco asked, “What do you suppose it is?”   
  


“I thought it was a metahuman thing and my fault at first but now, I’m not so sure.  I think, whatever it is… it’s spiritual.” I looked up, “This made things weird, didn’t it?”

 

He took my hands in his and laughed his beautiful laugh, “No.  Actually, I think it made things completely right for once.”  I looked down at our connected hands, feeling like the breath had been stolen from my lungs, the room was spinning, I was spiralling again.  Cisco noticed my turmoil, the look on my face before I would speed out and he cupped my cheek, his eyes gazing up into mine, “Don’t run from me.”

 

With those words, my passions overcame any morals and I surged forward, crashing my lips to his in an emotional kiss, all of my self-deprecating thoughts being pushed away by one thing; him.  He kissed back with just as much fervour and sighed into the gesture, attempting to move closer to me and almost falling off the stool in the process.

 

After that, he broke away chuckling, his eyes sparkling with that usual Cisco charm, and he remarked, “Dude, I didn’t even know you weren’t straight.”

 

“I’m bi.” I explained, unable to to stop my own chortle, “Thought that it was kinda obvious that I’m not a heterosexual.”   
  


Cisco smiled, “I’m a pansexual, myself.  Great fun.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” I said, with no real malice behind it except the plea of a lover.

 

Cisco complied, shuffling into his seat before gently touching my cheek and pulling me closer with his allure.  Our lips brushed once, twice, my eyes shut and I was sucked back into his warmth.

 

In that moment I knew, that whatever was between us was a bond I could never have with anybody else, something transcendent, immortal and something beautiful.

 

We were, in every meaning of the word, soulmates.


	2. Day Two: Social Media AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco is a gaming Youtube, Barry is his proud and supportive boyfriend.

_ “Hi, guys!”  _ the man on the screen in front of me says, smiling as usual into the camera, his eyes sparkling,  _ “So today we’re playing Yandere Simulator.  Now, I don’t really know much about this game but--” _

 

He was cut off when his flesh-and-blood version shut my laptop in front of me.  I glared up at him, his face was buried in his phone, as usual.

 

“You know, if you’re tweeting about me, I’m gonna kick your ass.” I said, not really a threat because I was about as intimidating as a flower.

 

He smirked, then looked up, “You were watching my videos.  You know it makes me feel… weird.”   
  


“I’m proud of my boyfriend in his successful Youtube career.  What’s so weird about that?” I asked.

 

He sat down on the bed, “It’s just… I’m not  _ that  _ good yet.”

 

“Babe…” I sighed, then pinched his chin, making him look at me, “It’s a process.  You’ll see.  You’ll get more popular.  I know you will.”

 

He smiled, then rested his head against my chest, smiling contentedly, “Thank you, Barry.  You’re amazing.”   
  


I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “Only ‘cause I got you.”

 

“Hey, take a selfie with me?” he offered.

 

I huffed a laugh, “Solution to all problems.”   
  


“Well, probably in this modern era.” he snarked, then got out his phone, pouting, “Pleeaaase?”

 

I rolled my eyes,  _ “Fine.  _  Damn my inability to resist those beautiful eyes.”

 

“Yay!” he smiled, then opened his Instagram before kissing my cheek, snapping it quickly before returning to his phone, “With… my… other… half.  #boyfriendgoals #helovesme.” he read out as he typed, then uploaded.

 

I nodded, “I do love you, yes.”

 

“Aw, thanks.” he looked up at me before teasing, “You’re okay, I suppose.”

 

I scoffed, then pushed at his shoulder, “Asshole.”

 

“You love it.” he remarked.

 

I shrugged, “Maybe.”

 

“You love it.” he inched closer, his lips millimetres from mine.

 

I tilted my head, “Cisco Ramon, are you teasing me?”   
  


“No,  _ this  _ is teasing you.” he leant forward, then laved a couple of kisses on my neck before pulling back before picking up the laptop.

 

_ Damn it. _

 

Despite having been there mere seconds, he knew how sensitive I was, knew my weaknesses and my strengths.

 

I commented, “I hate you.”

 

“Mm.” he smirked, unconvinced, then looked back on his Instagram where a mass of com

ments were growing.

 

I rested my chin on his shoulder so I could read them.

 

**_snowingcait:_ ** _ you guys are so cute together, you should get married already! _

 

**_laurellcanary:_ ** _ you two are adorable <3 _

 

I smiled to myself, content, happy and peaceful.  Cisco was euphoric, like the best kind of drug, he made me smile more than anything else in life.

  
And my life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure of this one :/


	3. Day Three - Poly Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy goodness between Barry/Cisco/Oliver

_ “Move over.” _

 

If twelve year old Barry could’ve predicted anything about his future, it certainly wouldn’t be that he’d have not one, but  _ two  _ lovers.  One, a grumpy, slightly murderous vigilante who was adept at archery, the other a nerdy metahuman with somewhat undefinable powers.  Then again, he hadn’t seen himself becoming a speedster either.

 

Cisco groaned, shuffling, “You’re gonna wake Barry up, shush.”

 

“I’m awake.” the speedster grumbled, only half-lying.

 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “That was your fault, Cisco.”

 

“Oh, be quiet.” the metahuman hissed in response.

 

Barry mumbled, “Why do you two only get along when you’re banging or during an emergency?”

 

“No, don’t get me wrong, I love him, he’s just  _ infuriating.”  _ Cisco stated.

 

Oliver looked flabbergasted at the accusation, then argued back, “I love you too, but you’re the more infuriating one!”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

Barry rolled to the side, moaning in mental agony before shrieking as he fell off the bed, then groaned, “Ow.”

 

All arguing ceased, and almost as if  _ he  _ was the one who had super-speed, Oliver darted out of the bed, rushing to Barry and cupping his face gently, “Are you okay?”

 

“Nothing hurt but my pride.” Barry replied, then looked at both of his boyfriends, “You two.” he commanded, “Kiss and make up.”

 

Cisco huffed, then unable to deny Barry, leant over and gently kissed Oliver, who’s hands moved from Barry’s cheeks to his.  When they broke away, Barry was grinning.

 

“Good.” he said, his eyes sparkling with delight, “Now, help me up.  I’m exhausted.”

  
Cisco smiled, “Okay.  But first.” he pecked Barry’s lips, “I’m sorry I knocked you off the bed.”

 

“You didn’t knock me though; my clumsy ass fell.” Barry retorted.

 

Oliver suggested, “Just accept our apology, I think we’re all a bit tired right now.”

 

“Okay, I forgive you.” Barry conceded, “Now help me up.”   
  


Oliver stood and pulled Barry to his feet, nuzzling his cheek and pressing a kiss to his temple when he did so.  Ungracefully, Barry flopped back into bed, shuffling so his boyfriends could join him on either side, his head resting on Oliver’s chest as Cisco’s arm wrapped around his waist.

 

Barry realised that no matter what happened,  _ this  _ was his home.  These two people he loved; their warmth; their arms.

  
This is where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uggghhh i don't like this one


	4. Day Four - Roommates/Neighbours AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco's roommate is strange, he tries to investigate.

Having a roommate was not exactly what Cisco Ramon had expected to be.  It was not the other man’s fault, he was polite and quiet, but that was exactly the problem.

 

He was  _ too _ perfect.

 

Growing up with a brother like the dashing Dante Ramon (a man who got his parents love and attention simply for existing when Cisco could never get their approval, no matter how hard he tried) had left Cisco with bubbling trust issues, and the fact that this boy he lived with was always so distant bothered him.  Sure, people had their secrets, Cisco even had his own, but sometimes it built up to be too much.

 

Barry Allen was such a bizarre man, always sneaking out at the oddest of times, always being so reserved and never answering any questions about his family, with the exception of a quick ‘it’s complicated’ then changing the subject.

 

Once, Cisco had considered giving him a background check but decided against it, he respected Barry’s privacy too much.

 

When Barry came home from his crime scene investigating one day, Cisco noticed that he had a slight scratch on his cheek.

 

Worried, he asked, “You okay, man?”

 

“What?” Barry looked dazed, his eyes not as focused, then he shook whatever was wrong off with a simple, “Yeah.  Long day.” he inhaled sharply, “Homicide downtown, victim was found asphyxiated.”

 

Cisco nodded, sipping at his cocoa, “I heard about that.  Apparently The Flash took down the perp earlier.”

 

He flicked through the channels and landed on a chat show, where a thin blonde woman was chatting with her guest, “So, The Flash.” she began, “Hero or fake, what do you think?”

 

Her guest, a burly looking man, replied, “Well, I personally think this hero thing is an act.  Why would some guy want to save people he doesn’t even know if not for the fame?  It isn’t in our nature to be genuine and goodhearted, so why is this man so special?  What exactly is he trying to hide by staying behind a mask?”

 

“Asshole.” Barry muttered, and Cisco looked up, surprised.  He instantly rethought his statement, “I mean… he doesn’t even know who The Flash is.  How can he be so quick to judge?”

 

The man continued to speak, “I mean, basically, it’s like the Allen murder case from a while back.  Guy goes psycho, kills wife, yet blatantly denies it.  Maybe he’s lying to himself too.”

 

As soon as the Allen murder case was brought up, all colour drained from Barry’s face, and he drew in a shaking gasp before pleading, “Turn it off.”

 

“Wh--” Cisco stopped when he saw the look on Barry’s face, then instantly changed the channel, then opted to switch off the television instead.  He moved his feet off the sofa, then tapped where they had once been, “Dude, sit down.  You look like you’re going to either puke or pass out.”   
  


Barry croaked, “I’m fine.” but his body betrayed him, his eyes shining with the threat of tears.

 

Cisco got up and rested the back of his hand against Barry’s forehead, feeling how cold and sweaty it was, his pupils small, his breathing heavy.  He vaguely recognised the symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (although it was different for each victim), and knew for sure that Barry was suffering some form of panic attack.

 

He took the other man’s ice-cold hands and lead him to the sofa, sitting him down before asking softly, “It was you, wasn’t it?  You were in the house the night that that man killed--”   
  


_ “He didn’t kill her!”  _ Barry interrupted, desperate, his voice choked,  _ “Something impossible did.  Something… something terrible.  But it wasn’t my dad.” _

 

Cisco squeezed his hands supportively, “Okay, I believe you.”

 

“You do?” Barry looked up, “You… you believe me?”

 

Cisco nodded, “You’re not a very good liar.” he looked at where the cut had been on Barry’s cheek, only to see it had healed, “Your cut..” he began, “You were bleeding.”

 

“Oh.” Barry swiped at his cheek, “N-No I wasn’t.  You must’ve been seeing something.”

 

Cisco huffed, “You know, you don’t have to lie to me.  Secrets are fine, no lying.”

 

“Oh.” Barry looked down, “Do you want me to leave?”

 

Cisco arched an eyebrow, “What the  _ hell  _ gave you that idea?”   
  


“I don’t know.” Barry shrugged, “I don’t want you to think I’m not trustworthy.”

 

Cisco sighed, “Barr… I have trust issues, I admit.  I mean, the guys at Mercury Labs always tell me I get too many bad vibes about people and that’s why I don’t make many friends, but I do try.” he cupped Barry’s cheek, “You can talk to me about anything.”

 

After a few intense seconds of nothing but air between them, Barry finally confessed, “I’m The Flash.”

 

“What?” Cisco pulled away, confused.

 

Barry bit his lower lip anxiously, his hands fiddling on his lap, “Last year, when I was in my lab, I was struck by lightning created from dark matter due to the Particle Accelerator explosion.  I was in a coma for nine months and woke up a different person.” he paused, “When I was a kid, my mom was murdered by a speedster, I still haven’t worked out who yet, but I’ll find him.  I’ll bring my father justice.  I have the power to.”

 

There was a beat of silence before Cisco burst out laughing, not in a mocking way but in happiness, “I’m roomies with a superhero?  This is awesome!”

 

“You think?” Barry asked, “People usually just see the ‘son of alleged murderer’ thing before bolting.  Or the superhero thing, then  _ I  _ bolt.”

 

Cisco shook his head, “Oh, Barr… as if I could see you for just that.  You are so much more.   You are a freaking  _ hero,  _ who saves lives!  A hero who right now, I just kinda wanna kiss!”

 

“You  _ what?”  _ Barry blushed.

 

Cisco attempted to incorporate his best flirting techniques, all of which were hot messes as he replied, “Come on, Barry.  Don’t tell me you haven’t felt the spark between us, when we watched Thrones together, or had pizza?”

 

“Well… yeah.” Barry smiled, “I guess I did.”

 

Cisco returned the smile, then said, “So one of us should really try something before it becomes unbearable, right?”

 

Without any further convincing, Barry fisted his hand into Cisco’s shirt and pulled him into a clumsy, messy first kiss.  When he pulled back and opened his eyes, he saw no regret written on Cisco’s face that filled him with pure elation.

 

Cisco cupped his cheek, then pulled him into another crushing kiss, this time more coordinated, his body becoming flush with Barry’s as warmth spread across his body, goosebumps rising across his skin as his thoughts became singular.

 

This.

 

This was what his life had been building up to, with each downfall and hardship.

 

_ This. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four, guys! Tell me what you think!


	5. Day Five - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a depressing fic was inevitable.

The worst thing in this world is to watch helplessly as someone that you loved spiralled into the dark pit of depression.

 

Barry and I had been together for just about a year, ever since before we found out about Eobard, before all the usual chaos in our lives went into overdrive.  I didn’t know I was a metahuman back then; it was all peaceful.

 

I wasn’t sure when it all started to go wrong.  Perhaps when we met “Jay”, who turned out to be Zoom in disguise, or when Barry’s dad agreed to stay in town with his son, perhaps that was the signing of his death certificate.

 

Barry had been happy and okay with himself for a single day before Zoom had to ruin it all.  He had been confident, walking on sunshine and all of us, his supposed ‘family’ had tried to tear him back down.  When we thought we’d defeated Zoom, we had a celebration, unaware of what tragedy would strike next.

 

Poor Henry.

 

Kind, loving Henry.  He deserved better than to be slaughtered where his wife had been, in front of his son who pleaded for Zoom to stop.

 

Ever since we defeated Zoom, Barry had been growing ever more distant, understandably so.  He had been going out late at night with one of two mindsets; to get himself beaten up (or killed) or to take out his frustration on one of the metahumans to the point he almost killed them more than once.

 

One day, when I was sitting in my hiding spot, fiddling with some electrics, attempting to distract myself, Caitlin and Iris walked in, both shooting each other nervous looks, like they were walking on ice.

 

“He did it again, didn’t he?” I asked, not looking up at them, my tone one of resignation with a small twist of sadness.

 

Iris nodded, “He came so close to killing this metahuman.  Tomorrow, he’ll get himself hurt again, it’s the same old schedule.”

 

“Well, what do you expect me to do about it?” I queried, instantly regretting it, “I barely see him, he won’t listen to me.”

 

Caitlin sighed, “Cisco, you’re our only hope.”

 

“Don’t ‘Princess Leia’ me.” I put down the wires, “Look, I’ve tried.  He won’t talk to me.”   
  


Iris’ eyes filled with tears and my heart broke for her, “I feel like I’m losing him…”

 

“Fine.” I caved, knowing that there wasn’t much of a choice in the matter, “I’ll talk to him.  Not promising anything, but I’ll try.”

 

She walked around my desk, then threw her arms around me in a crushing hug, one I reciprocated by wrapping my arm around her waist, my other hand reaching to hold Caitlin’s.

 

It was a peaceful moment, all of us mourning for the old days, back when Barry’s smile could light up the whole room.

 

***

 

Several hours later, back at Barry and I’s apartment (he had moved in after last Christmas, after Mardon had tried to kill him again), I waited patiently for him to return, the minutes ticking by tortuously.

  
My eyes flickered to the clock as my hands fiddled and I murmured,  _ “Come on… come home…”  _ impatiently under my breath, desperate and worried sick.

 

Finally, he limped in, only with a nasty-looking gash sickeningly that tore across his chest, weeping with blood which soaked through the thin cotton of his shirt.  Unconsciously, I gasped in horror as he sat down onto the sofa with a wince.

 

There was a moment of silence as my eyes lingered on the wound, wondering the most terrible things; what if he couldn’t heal?  What if he hadn’t have gotten out of there?  What if he’d have died?

 

Then, I found the courage to finally speak past the lump in my throat, attempting to reel in my own emotions before things went bad.

 

“Barry…” I choked out, feeling tears threaten me --  _ fantastic _ , he had been home all of one minute and I was already feeling like bawling my eyes out.  I continued, “Why would you do this to yourself?” Barry looked frightened by the question, giving me the look he always would before flashing out, so I grabbed his hand, “Please.  Just talk to me.”

 

His voice was filled with venom as he hissed,  _ “I’m fine.” _ but his appearance betrayed his words.

 

“Barr…” I sighed, feeling a tear roll down my cheek as I spoke, “You’re a mess.  You go out, either trying to kill or get yourself killed and you don’t see that we’re all worried about you.  Me, Joe, Caitlin,  _ Iris,  _ hell, even Wally!”

 

Barry looked slightly irritated, turning to me with a brief grimace of pain before he began to unload his anger,  _ “I am fine, Cisco!   _ You know, I didn’t ask for you to worry about me, and I certainly don’t need it.  So you and the others can quite your little conspiracies about me because I am  _ FINE!” _

 

“No, you’re not.” I retorted determinedly, “And I’m not going to stop, Barry.”

 

Barry snapped, “Well, maybe I shouldn’t be in this house, then.” then he tried (and failed) to get up to storm out, collapsing back onto the chair in pain.

 

“Careful!” I shrieked in panic, and when he had settled back down, I told him, “Lift your shirt.”   
  


He attempted to joke, “Well, I don’t think now is exactly the time for some angry makeup se--”

 

“Now!” I interrupted, making him jump.

 

Surprised and silenced, he did as I told him and lifted his shirt, revealing his wound.  It was an ugly-looking tear in his chest, one that would’ve  _ definitely  _ killed someone who didn’t have a healing factor.

 

My mouth fell open, and I couldn’t help the hiccup that escaped me as I traced the wound, getting his blood on my fingers.

 

“Oh, my God…” I croaked, then heard him wince above me, so pulled back, my hands trembling.  He looked genuinely sorrowful as I asked,  _ “Why?” _

 

His hand cupped my cheek, and I saw tears fill his eyes, “I’m so sorry, Cisco.  I didn’t mean to upset you… I-- I just--”   
  
“Tell me.” I pleaded.

 

Barry’s voice cracked as he spoke, almost whimpering out each word, “I… I keep thinking if I punish myself or punish others it’ll hurt less.  That I won’t miss him as much.  I just…” he released a gasping sob, “I don’t know if I can do this without him.” he swallowed, then continued his speech, “It’s funny, when the Tricksters took my dad, I kept saying that I couldn’t lose him, not like I lost m-my mom and now… It’s like the universe is playing a cruel joke on m-me.”  he looked up at me, his eyes wet and full of innocence as he asked, “Does it ever get better?”

 

“You mean, will it hurt less?” I began, trying to muster up as much wisdom as I could and continue speaking through the tears -- my emotions did not matter to me at this moment, Barry  _ needed  _ me, “Honestly, I don’t know.  That’s not my choice to make, whether you can let this tear you apart, or you can use it to become stronger.  Yes, you’ll always feel pain when you think of your dad, I mean, you loved him, and he loved you.  But I think it’ll become more bearable over time.”   
  


He nodded, then his sobs increased in sound and ferocity, and I pulled him into my arms immediately, my thumb stroking the back of his head as he wept into my shoulder, my own tears slipping into his hair.  I tried to be mindful of his cut; I wouldn’tve wanted to cause him any more pain, physical  _ or  _ emotional.

 

I kissed the side of his head and murmured, “I know, I know.  I’m here, I’ll  _ always  _ be here, and I’ll always love you.”   
  
So we sat there, both sobbing through the loneliness, trying to figure out how the world was cruel enough to take our loved ones, but merciful enough to let us have each other.


	6. Day Six - Smut and/or Crossover Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out on patrol for a metahuman, Barry and Cisco bump into two brothers who are hunting the same thing they are, only claim it is not a meta -- but a demon.

_ “So, what do you suppose it is?  It’s powers, I mean?”  _ Cisco Ramon asked as he loyally followed the other man, who was standing protectively in front of him.

 

The man shrugged, “I don’t know.”

 

“Gee, Barry-- I mean, Flash.” Cisco corrected himself, “That doesn’t exactly fill me with much confidence.”

 

Barry sighed, “You shouldn’tve come, then.”

 

“And spend my Saturday night sitting alone rewatching Buffy all on my own for the zillionth time?” Cisco asked, shining his torch, “I don’t think so.  I’d much rather spend the night metahuman hunting with my boyfriend.”

 

Barry smirked, “So we  _ are  _ using labels, then?” when Cisco rolled his eyes, he changed the subject, “Who are we looking for?”

 

“I’m not sure really.” Cisco replied, “We’ve been getting reports of weird weather patterns around here, and you might’ve heard about the disappearances.”

 

Barry thought for a second, “Yeah, there’s been about four disappearances in the past two weeks.  I’m not on the case, but I heard about it.”   
  


All of a sudden, the two heard some creaking and the sound of muffled voices other than their own.  Immediately, Barry sped Cisco to the side, both hiding as two men walked past them.

 

_ “You owe me twenty dollars, Sammy.”  _ a gruff voice said, tipped with amusement, “I told you it wasn’t those damn meta-whatevers.”

 

The other man, a much taller one, corrected, “Metahuman, Dean.  They’re metahumans.”

 

“I don’t think they’re human, some of the crap they’ve pulled.” ‘Dean’ grumbled.

 

Barry tried to keep his breathing steady and quiet as he felt Cisco burrow his face into his neck to keep himself quiet.

 

“What about this ‘Flash’ kid?” Sam asked.

 

Dean shrugged, “You said it yourself there, Sammy.  He’s a kid, an amateur.  Don’t have a clue what he’s dealin’ with.”

 

Barry looked slightly offended at that, then pulled away from Cisco, leaving the other confused as he sped in front of the two men.

 

“Well, I gotta say…” he began, “That hurt my feelings.”

 

Dean seemed unfazed by his dramatic entrance and rolled his eyes, “Kid… you have no idea what it is you’re facing.”

 

“A metahuman gone rogue.” Barry stated, “Been there, done that, bought the… well, the outfit.” he signalled down at himself.

 

Sam sassed, “And you think by dressing like either a dominatrix or somebody at Comic Con, you’ll defeat whatever you face?  Man, you’re out of your league.”

 

“A  _ dominatrix!?!” _ Cisco’s outraged voice yelled, and he walked out of the shadows, “Listen, assholes, you do  _ not _ insult the suit.”

 

Dean huffed, then changed the subject, “You’re not facing a metahuman.  You’re dealing with a demon.”

 

“Demon?” Barry arched an eyebrow, “Okay…  That makes zero sense, but okay…”

 

Sam tilted his head, “You don’t believe in the supernatural?”   
  


“Don’t get me wrong, magic and all that is cool and everything, just not my area of expertise.” Barry replied.

 

Dean sighed, “Okay, introductions, since you won’t go away.  I’m Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam.”

 

Barry exchanged a look with Cisco before pulling back his cowl, revealing his face, “I’m Barry Allen, and this is my boyfriend Cisco Ramon.”

 

“See, Sammy?” Dean began, “He’s a kid!”

 

Barry rolled his eyes in exasperation, “I’m actually  _ not  _ so…”

 

“Excuse me?” a voice said, and the four turned to see an old man hobbling towards them, “Could I ask what you are doing on my property?”   
  


Almost immediately, Dean pointed a gun at the man’s forehead, causing Barry to shriek,  _ “What the hell?!  Put that down!” _

 

“Sorry kid, but he’s the demon we’ve been hunting.” Dean said.

 

Barry hissed, “He’s just an old man!”

 

“No…” the man said and his eyes turned completely cold black, “He’s quite right, son.”

 

Dean instantly shot at the man, who seemed unfazed, causing Barry’s heart to skip a beat in shock before he jumped into action, whisking Cisco back to the side for safety.

 

“Stay here.” he commanded, adamant that it was  _ not  _ a request.

 

A horrified Cisco grabbed his hand, “Barr, you cannot face that thing.  They were right _ ,  _ we  _ are  _ out of our league.”

 

“Calm down.” Barry cupped his cheek with his free hand, “I’ll be fine.”

 

Cisco shook his head, then stepped forward, pressing his lips to Barry’s briefly before resting his forehead against his and pleading,  _ “Come back to me.” _

 

Barry nodded, then flashed back down to where the brothers were struggling to battle the demon.  Dean had been flung telekinetically into a wall and was being held there whilst Sam angrily paced around the demon, the pain of his brother distracting him.

 

“Finally, your little chick flick moment is over!” Dean groaned, then commanded, “Get the salt, it’s in my pocket.” He did as Dean asked, “Now, quick, pour it in a circle around the demon, it’ll stop the little bastard from escaping.”

 

The demon looked taken aback by that, but before it could jump bodies, Barry ran as fast as he could to surround it with the salt, and then gauged Sam’s reaction time, which was expertly quick as he brandished a sharp-bladed knife from his pocket.

 

Barry had to look away as Sam plunged the knife into the demon, a certain look of darkness infecting his gaze as he did so; this was not his first kill, and would not be his last.

 

There was a crackle of energy as the demon died, then Dean slipped to the ground, Sam instantly, loyally running straight to his aid.

 

Barry gave a small smile before remembering that he had to return to Cisco, then promptly sped out.

 

“I hate that kid.” Dean grumbled.

 

Meanwhile, Barry flashed back to Cisco, who immediately wrapped his arms around him, burrowing his face into the taller man’s chest as he inhaled his scent.

 

“It’s okay…” Barry mumbled, pressing his lips into Cisco’s hair, “I’m here.  I’ll never leave you.”

 

Cisco knew it wasn’t a promise he could always keep, but the sentiment was there, at least, as well as the feeling of warmth against him, despite the cold, hard worry in his chest.

  
Of course, in Cisco-esque fashion, he played it off with a lighthearted joke, “So… how are we going to tell the others about this one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks sorry


	7. Day Seven - Villains/Partners In Crime AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic contains strong violence, sex references and some swearing.

Walking alone at night was never a good idea, even in Central City.  Accidents were bound to happen, as were the most deliberate of disasters.  That’s why it was always better for me to choose to thrive in the path of darkness instead of hiding from it.

 

There’s evil in people; I’ve seen it; I’ve  _ become  _ it.

 

My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.   Unfortunately, you would expect this story to normally be one full of light and happiness, but that just isn’t me.

 

When I was eleven, I witnessed something terrible.  I saw my mom murdered by something impossible, and for some ungodly reason, my dad ended up in prison.

 

Nobody seemed to care for me after that, so I raised myself, taught myself how to steal and fight, but none of it seemed to fill the hole left by my mother’s death.

 

That’s the thing about pain; the longer you leave it, the more it grows, turning into a deep dark pit that  _ devours  _ you.  I made quite a name for myself then, especially when I gained my powers; the Flash, the man who could kill you before you took in a breath, who could slit your throat before you could scream for help.

 

I resided in the slums of Central City, the place nobody cared enough about to try and find me there.

 

Walking home one night, I was beginning to get the feeling that somebody was following me, a nagging feeling in the dark pit of my stomach.  I looked over my shoulder, my hand going for my pocket knife before I darted to pin my assailant against a wall, resting the blade of the knife against his throat.

 

“You think you can attack me?” I hissed, then dug the blade in deeper, “Tell me what the hell you’re doing before I turn you into a fucking fountain!”

 

The man didn’t struggle, and I shuffled him into the light before he could speak.  He had dark hair and his eyes were hidden behind glasses, but yet I still knew who he was.  Who didn’t in Central City?

 

“I’m not here to hurt you,  _ Flash,  _ or should I say…  _ Barry Allen? _ ” his voice said my name almost mockingly, his eyes gazing up into mine, “I trust by your reluctance to kill me that you know who I am?”

 

I confirmed, “You’re Vibe, aren’t you?  The meta who works with vibrational waves?”

 

“Yes, I am.” he smirked, “But you may call me Cisco Ramon.  Plus, honey… I can do so much more than vibrations.  Now, if you could kindly put away the knife?”

 

I arched an eyebrow, then remembered, “Oh.” before putting it away, “So… Cisco.  How did you find me?  I’m hidden from Central City’s finest.”

 

“I followed you from your local dive.” Vibe answered, then circled me, his eyes like a predator’s, “You…  _ intrigued me. _ ”

 

I laughed, “Did I now?” I walked closer, then ran a hand up his chest, studying Cisco sensually up and down before noting, “You can’t have followed me all the way back home because you wanted to play  _ Pony Ride _ .   What’s your real damage?  Who do you want me to kill?”

 

“On the contrary, Mr. Allen, I’m looking for a partner, specifically one with your _talents_.” Cisco explained, “You see, there’s this very nice diamond making it’s way into town, as well as a wealthy sum of money.  Rich people, so silly when it comes to their prized possessions.”

 

I crossed my arms, “And if we succeed?”

 

“I already have a buyer, we can split the money…” Vibe offered, “Unless you want paid in  _ other _ ways?”

 

I grinned, “You  _ are  _ a flirt.  It’s a fair deal.”

 

He stepped forward, cupping my cheek, “Seal it with a kiss?”

  
I rolled my eyes, then pressed my lips to his, feeling sparks of fire ignite almost instantly, one of his hands running up my chest.  I pushed him lightly against the wall, feeling his hands trail to the hem of my shirt as I rubbed myself against him, gently moaning between kisses.

 

Finally, I breathlessly pulled away, my eyes giving him a heated look before suggesting, “Perhaps we should finish this inside?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” he said, then crashed his lips back against mine.

 

***   
  


The following night, Cisco and I made our way to the road and waited for the truck to drove by.  Boredly, I played with my knife.

 

“Last night was certainly fun, wasn’t it?” Vibe asked, trying to break the tension.

 

I agreed, “Yep.  We’re like a gay version of Bonnie and Clyde, only with better sex.  And I mean…  _ much _ better.”   
  


“We should do it again perhaps?” he offered.

 

I turned to him, “Play your cards right.  But I’ll warn you, I’ll leave your head in a spin if you can’t keep up with me!”

 

“Somehow, darling…” he took a .45 pistol out of a holster in his belt, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” he cocked the gun.

  
My ears perked up as I heard the van turn a corner, and I exchanged a brief look with Cisco before jumping up into a sprint, my lightning crackling behind me as I ran, slowing myself so I was the same speed as the van.

 

I locked eyes with the driver, and before he could react, threw my knife directly into his throat, causing him to crash the car as he choked on his own blood, body thrashing.  A strange, almost joyous bout of emotion rose within me like a phoenix, and I couldn’t help the hysterical laugh that burst from me as I skidded to a stop.

 

The feeling of having so much control that I could choose whether somebody lived or died was something more than erotic, it was transcendental, more pleasurable than anything I had ever felt.

  
Well, there was probably  _ one  _ other thing that I had enjoyed more, even if it was still close.

 

His co-worker, a security guard stumbled out of the car wreck and aimed his machine gun at me, but before he could attempt to shoot, he was flung back by a mass of energy, sending him crashing back into the car.  Cisco walked up behind me, smiling before he shot the guard in the head.

 

I walked to the front of the car, seeing the driver collapsed over the wheel, my knife still firmly stuck in his throat.  His eyes were wide and staring, blood covering most of the top half of his body, giving him what would be a terrifying look for other people.

 

For me, the only emotion it stirred was immense satisfaction.

 

I reached inside the car, getting his blood on my hands as I grabbed my knife, grinning as I said, “I’ll take that, thank you very much.” then turned back to Cisco, who was already unpacking some of the goods.

 

“Ah…” he said, picking up the diamond, “Isn’t she beautiful, Barry?”

 

Not too invested in the diamond, I replied, “Yes.  She is.  She’s not the only thing.”

 

I cupped his cheek, stroking my blood-soaked thumb against his skin, leaving behind a trace of red.  His eyes met mine, a similar sort of darkness within him as there was in me.

 

I leant down and crashed my lips to his, a moment of peace in the chaos of the situation, and for a second, we weren’t standing near two dead bodies.  There was just us, in the darkness together.

 

When I pulled away, I smirked, “I think this is the beginning of a  _ beautiful _ relationship, Mr. Ramon.”

 

With a hint of the devil in his eyes, he nodded, his smile positively evil as the moonlight shone upon is, reflecting the monsters we were inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Flashvibe week unfortunately. I had fun!


End file.
